diraelsdarkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Delilah McRae
|powers = #Offensive *Children of Melinoe can create weapons made of solid ectoplasm in order to aid them in combat. Only one weapon may exist at a time ,the longer the weapons are maintained, the more energy is drained. They can also coat their existing weapons in ectoplasm in order to temporarily strengthen them. *Children of Melinoe can send shockwave-like blasts made of solid ectoplasmic energy which feel like a very powerful punch on contact, also momentarily stunning whoever it contacts. #Defensive *Children of Melinoe have the ability to become intangible for short periods; making them immune to attacks but also unable to attack naturally. *Children of Melinoe are able to manipulate the tangibility of ghosts around them to form a shield, that is no larger than the user, to protect themselves. #Passive *Children of Melinoe are innately able to talk to and command ghosts, they can also help ghosts with any unfinished business that is keeping them tethered. They can also use this ghost to spy for them, or gather information. *Children of Melinoe make the people around them uneasy and sometimes fearful as a result of their ghostly aura; they can turn this off for a long time if they desire. #Supplementary *Children of Melinoe have the ability to summon a single poltergeist which will fight for them for a short time. *Children of Melinoe have the ability to summon a banshee, which will instantly begin wailing and stun anyone who is not intangible for a short time before vanishing. *Children of Melinoe, while intangible, can travel in this manner as a ghost would, disappearing and appearing in another location, however the longer the travel the more it drains the user. *Children of Melinoe have the ability to transform a weapon into an intangible state for a short time, making it so no one can touch it. They also have the ability to possess an object for a short time and then attack or defend with it. If the object is struck, they are expelled from it. |skills = Painting, archery |weapon = Bow and arrows (Stygian Iron)- from camp armory |strength = Intelligent, creative |weakness = Not very sociable, a little cheeky |led = None yet |been = None yet |weapon images = |quote2 = "My mother's Melinoe and I've literally lived next to a graveyard back at home, so..." |bedroom = Dark, with her paintings on the walls, a cute ghost-shaped cushion |pet = None |possessions = Her bow and arrows, painting tools |likes = Painting, sarcasm |dislikes = Pink, high heels, crowds |colour = Black |music = Hard rock |food = Chocolate cake |animal = Raven |book = "Leviathan" by Scott Westerfeld |quote3 = "Okay, Delilah, you can do this." |drink = Lime juice |song = "Back in Black" by AC/DC |movie = "Star Wars part V: The Empire strikes back" |sport = Archery |other = Combat boots |model = Emily Rudd |gender = Female |eye = Grey |hair = Dark brown |height = 1.67 m |weight = Why do you care? Slim. |ethnicity = Scottish American |hand = Right |shoe = 39.5 |blood = 0- |voice = Some kinda teen alto |marks = None |body = Slim, quite tall |one = . |mental = Healthy |disorders = None |medical = Healthy |more images = |mother = Melinoe |father = Connor McRae |creator = None |half = Melinoe's Cabin |full = None |other relatives = None |home = Idaho (formerly), Camp Half-blood (currently) |earliest = Kindergarten, playing alone |school = Local public school |kiss = None |love = She'll never tell. It wasn't requited. |sex = None |other firsts = First use of powers: during monster attack (passive earlier) |family album = |nicknames = Graveyard Girl (by herself) |native = American English |flaw = Hard with other people |fears = None |hobbies = Painting |motto = "Ghosts are much less frightening than people." |admires = Her father |influenced = Her father |compass = Fairly accurate |past person = Her father |current person = ??? |crisis = Early childhood, when feared by other children |problems = Was never really sociable |alignment = Chaotic good |dream = Painter |vice = None |bad = Is sass a habit?|sleep = Calm |quirk = Watching classic films? |attitude = Sassy |talents = Painting |social = Uncomfortable |ease = When alone and painting |accomplishment = Becoming Lieutenant Counsellor |secret = She'd like to have more friends; she does care about her mother |known = None |tragedy = None |wish = To meet her mother |cheated = No |strangers = emo |lover = No lover |friends = No friends, really |first impression = Typical Melinoe girl |file2 = DelilahMcRae3.png |file size2 = 200x300px |file3 = DelilahMcRae2.png |file size3 = 200x200px|best = .|worst = .|change = Not very well|current = Camper |theme image = |created = 13.10.2017}}